Please don't
by majesticqueen
Summary: "Please don't fall inlove with me" Aubrey stiffen at the favor beca asked her, for she know that she already fall for her. "You're one of those people i never want to leave my side, so, please dont. I can't afford to lose another friend just because of that stupid love" mitchsen. Stacie/Chloe
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own pitch perfect.

Aubrey's POV

I honestly think that, there's something with Beca effin Mitchell. Like, fuck? Everyone likes her. And like, fucking fuck? When i say everyone, its literally everyone.

Like this morning i jog around and saw luke on my way, We're classmates on some of our class. He greeted me then we drink coffee together on the nearest cafe. And to his delight, Beca is actually there looking as badass but adorable as she is and i didn't say that.

"Hey beca!"- Luke called out. Beca look up from her laptop and smile at us. She waved a hand inviting us over.

"Goodmorning boss , looks like you have company today"- She said with her teasing smirk once we were seated across from her.

"Shut up, Mitchell. We just happen to saw each other on our way here and decided to have coffee together."- Aubrey said keeping her face neutral.

"So, the both of you were friends?"-Beca asked, still smirking.

"Well, we kinda is. I mean we've been in some class together and we've known each other for years."- Luke said gaining a nod from aubrey.

"Whoaa , this morning is kinda interesting."- She said wiggling her brows. Aubrey raise a brow at this , tho she looks adorable , she know something is up on the brunette's head. "Say boss, isn't my captain look absolutely stunning and gorgeous?"

Aubrey raise a brow. What ever the brunette's agenda is confusing her. Did beca really said that she's stunning and gorgeous?

"Well, yes she is."- Luke said, confused about Beca's sudden questions about aubrey. Beca nodded , smiling widely.

"Then you know,boss. She's actually single. Remember what i told you about her? We constantly butt-heads because she's an uptight bitch."- Beca said not minding that aubrey is actually there. "I think, she need someone to soften her. So it'll be a great help if you could do that--"

Beca trailed off for she was slapped on the arm by her captain, She shouted in pain. "Shut it mitchell, it's not even funny. I don't have a thing with luke and if ever i had i should have dated him since freshman year. And how can you be so sure that im single?"

"Chloe told me."- Beca said rubbing her reddish arm.

"Yeah becs , and there's actually someone that i really like and its not aubrey."- Luke said looking intently at beca. Like he was about to say something but he's fighting over it.

"First of all captain, that really hurts, it's like you have a mans hands."- Beca said rubbing her arms, Aubrey just smirk at the sight. "And boss, Care to tell me who?"

Luke swallowed, its like he's so nervous right now and his fidgeting hands prove it. Aubrey remember him doing it once before. Luke is such a confident, funny guy with abs so its seldom to see him be this nervous. Its rather intriguing.

"Uhmm .. That is …"- He clearly is struggling to find the words. Beca look intrigued too.

"You know what, little hobbit? Don't pressure luke to say it. If he wants to tell you, he would."- Aubrey butt in for his friend is obviously uncomfortable.

"Okay."- Beca said simply. "But boss you need to tell me soon."

Luke nodded taking a sip from his coffee with shaking hands. Aubrey raise a brow. Its the first time she saw luke like this.

After this jesse came to take beca. Say they have a movie to see together. Beca groaned but still follow the over enthusiastic guy and explain to aubrey that they're not a thing before going.

"So who's the lucky girl?"- Aubrey ask luke once beca is out.

"Aubrey, come on …"-Luke groaned.

"Tell me. If beca stop, you know im not going to , unless you tell me."- Aubrey said.

"Just please, don't tell anyone. Even her …"-Luke pleased.

"Ofcourse. Who is it? Do i know her?"

"Yes you do"

"Then who?"

"Its .. Beca. The Beca effin Mitchell"

Aubrey's jaw drop. "What the fuck" was all she could mutter. "Since when?" She ask after a few seconds.

"Since the first time i met her"- Luke said "I don't know, at first i just thought she's beautiful even with those ear monstrosities , overly dark eyeliner but when i get to know her. She's not just beautiful on the outside but on the inside too. She makes me laugh, she makes me think twice about life."

Luke paused by taking a sip of his coffee.

"You know, i thought of myself doing this forever, i would grow old djing. But she told me that i should try new things, Don't be stuck on just one thing. That i got a lot of potential in me. That is the first time someone told me that i shouldn't be this boring."

Luke chuckles "Fuck, but I think, im inlove"

"Well then, you have a problem"- Aubrey said making Luke stop from daydreaming.

"What?"

"Jesse, He likes Beca" - Luke nodded.

"Yeah, They're always together tho. I hear them laughing all the time when they're at the radio station."- Luke sadly said.

"Its not just that"- Aubrey said. "Chloe likes Beca"

"What!?"- Luke's jaw drop. "No way!"

"She can't stop talking about beca. She always help beca at practice and would touch beca unnecessarily. She won't let me sleep just to talk about beca and they're always together too"

"Shit! No way. Chloe and I we're friends, we can't fight over a girl"- Luke said in disbelief.

"And thats not all of it,…"- Aubrey paused.

"Another one?"-Luke ask incredulously

"I like Beca too" - She said almost a whisper. Luke froze at what aubrey just said. He look at aubrey slowly, mouth gaping open.

"Fucking hell… "- Was all luke could mutter.

Bella's Rehearsal.

"So today, we will focus on the choreography. We have a gig next week so we better get our shit together. We'll also hand you our schedules so you can find time to fulfill that. "- Aubrey stated at the bellas infront of her.

"Yes!, No cardio for today"- She heard Amy whisper to beca next to her, who smirked at the fat blonde.

"All of this , After doing our cardio, ofcourse Amy and beca"- She pointedly at the two gaining a glare from her crush and a groan from amy.

"Do we really have time for cardio?"- Beca asked standing from her seat.

"Ofcourse we have beca"- Aubrey said trying to remain calm.

"Really? Cause it looks like you were just trying to piss us off."-Beca said confidently.

"Calm you pits beca. Why would i bother to piss you off?"- Aubrey asked as confident as beca.

"Because you like me?"- Beca said smirking. Aubry jaw drop and her eyes widen at shock. Did luke told her? Wth! If he really did I'd kill him. Will she reject me? Or take advantage at this and play with my feelings?.

Aubrey's mind was so full until beca continues. "You like me so much that you would find it fun to watch me run laps following your order."

Aubrey sigh in relief internally at this. This was just one of beca's sarcastic remark. "Yeah, its actually really fun to watch."- Aubrey said gaining her poise once again, but only for a short of time for beca once again made her heart pound.

"So you like me?"- Beca stated than asked.

"I never said that"- Aubrey defended herself. She's starting to get nervous.

"But im not hearing a no as an answer"- Beca said winking at her

Aubrey swallow at the sight. What will she say? She don't think she can do it with all the Bella's around. She can feel that everyone is looking at her intently waiting for her answer. But will she lie? What if beca feels the same? But what if not.

"Where's your tounge captain?"- Beca said sharing a knowing look with Stacie.

"Beca stop. Aubrey is obviously uncomfortable by the topic. So can we just drop this?"- Chloe said, looking at Aubrey's shaking hands to beca.

"But a simple No or even yes would satisfy me."-Beca said simply.

"No." -Aubrey said deciding its not the time for beca to know. Its hard and it takes all her strength to stop herself from admitting her feelings for beca infront of everyone, but she wonder why beca is asking this questions all of a sudden.

"Cool" - Beca laugh at the two groaning amy and stacie. "You owe me a Breakfast ,Lunch and dinner for 3 days HAHAHAHA"

"Fuck it"- Stacie mutter shaking her head.

"Yeah yeah, shawshank but don't be too happy. I going to win someday."- Amy said.

"Yeah right amy but today, i won. So work on your promises."- Beca said pating the two on their shoulders.

"What is the meaning of this?"- Aubrey asked incredulously.

"Well captain, they said you like me. So we decided to bet over it and i was fucking right you don't."- Beca again laugh. "I'll even bet that you hate me."

How far is that from the truth. Aubrey thought. She just roll her eyes annoyed. "You're right, i hate you" - She lied before turning around to face the whiteboard and started to write something.

The Bella's jaw drop hearing how blatantly thier captain admit that she hate beca. Beca just smirked, she don't really care. "Well captain, even if you hate me, i just want you to know that i don't hate you" - Beca said but Aubrey didn't bother to answer so she decided to drop it and the room was filled with awkward silence.

Chloe shakes her head, what just happen? She saw the blonde stiffen when beca said that she don't hate her. Is it possible that aubrey likes beca too? Whatever the answer is she needs to know it soon.

 **Author's note: Please review. Do you think i should continue or just stop writing because im so bad at it, its disgusting? and btw. English isn't my first language so im just trying hard**


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey and Chloe drive back to their dorm in silence, both too preoccupied by their own thoughts to speak to each other. Aubrey is driving while chloe is looking outside the window on the passenger seat.

Aubrey is thinking about what beca told her just a few minutes ago, that even made her dismiss the practice early for she is growing uncomfortable everytime her eyes would meet beca. She thinks its stupid, She just learned that beca didn't hate her back even if she blatantly said that she do, why it is affecting her so much?. She'll admit that it kinda give her hope, but aubrey being aubrey, negative thoughts came filling her head. Maybe beca just don't hate her because she's not worth any ounce of any emotion, even anger. Beca didn't really care about her to even hate her, she's just an uptight bossy bitch. Aubrey really need to stop overthinking about everything.

While Chloe on the other hand is thinking about the scene that happened back then at the practice and how her bestfriend react to it. She knew aubrey for years, so she basically know almost everything about her. Aubrey is a strong woman, she'll never let anyone or anything get to her. Its the first time she saw the blonde look terrified over a question like that, although aubrey can hide it to others but not to chloe.

If she don't know better, she'll think that aubrey have feelings for Beca but thats just impossible. Everybody can see their hate for each other and beca isn't Aubrey's type, in Chloe's knowledge. Aubrey is always bad-mouthing beca everytime chloe would talk about her. She always say that beca is a complete trouble, that she's just leading chloe to nothing and will eventually hurt her. She's not the type to be serious in a relationship, she's the type of person who would sleep with airheads then leave, that chloe doesn't deserve her.

There are actually times that it look likes she's trying to convince herself more than chloe.

Oh god…

Shoot! That's it!

Chloe gasped in shock at what she just realized, gaining the blonde's attention.

"What's wrong?"-Aubrey asked, she looks concern.

"N-nothing"-She shakes her head vigorously. "Nothing's wrong."

Aubrey doesn't seem to buy it but she let it go and return her attention to the road.

"Bree?"- Chloe started after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"- Aubrey answered her eyes not leaving the road.

"Do you have something you want to tell me?"-Chloe asked slowly looking at the blonde intently. "You know you can tell me anything."

She saw the blonde tense up for a moment but she quickly recover.

"W-Why … What made you think i have?"-was Aubrey's surprising answer.

Aubrey is always sure of herself, she don't answer like that instead she'll directly say yes or no. She don't like a wordy speech.

What's happening to her?

"Well, I--"-Chloe trailed off, she don't know what to say. To her luck, they reached the apartment before she could answer. She will save it for another time and mentally noted to ready the questions that badly needs answers. "Nevermind" chloe said before walking out the car.

Aubrey is also relieved that they reach the apartment before chloe can answer. She really don't have any idea to answer the questions that on Chloe's mind. She's sure that it will end up admitting her feelings for beca, and she doubt the redhead will take it lightly.

I can't afford to lose my bestfriend over some silly alt girl with her gorgeous blue eyes and-- Fuck stop it.

Stacie groaned watching her two bestfriend eat in front of her. Amy and stacie owe beca breakfast, lunch and dinner for 3day after losing on their bet. The brunette really enjoy it for she won't spend any money on food for 3days.

She's still upset that aubrey deny it. She's so fucking obvious and she don't understand how beca can't see that. Amy and stacie agreed to this but the other bellas' bet is chloe.

But Chloe is mine… i know and i can see that she really likes this little hobbit but i always get what i want and i want her.

The brunette doesn't like chloe romantically, Beca loves chloe only as a friend and stacie wanna save the redhead from the pain she's going to face. So as soon as possible she want to give Chloe reasons to stop her feelings for beca, and to be able to achieve that she needs aubrey to step in and admit the very obvious thing.

Knowing beca mitchell, she's very oblivious and numb. She's also an expert in hiding her feelings but not to stacie. She can sense the sexual tension between the two and there should be a reason why beca loves to piss off aubrey.

Stacie shakes head, she needs a plan.

"Stace, for christ sake move on!"- Beca said like reading Stacie's mind when she notice her deep in thoughts while frowning. "She even said that she hate me, can't you just drop it?"

"No i won't drop it."- She exclaimed. "She's so obvious, did you saw her reaction earlier?"

"She still said No. Hard no!"-Beca countered. "You know, instead of including me to your silly plan, why don't you just ask chloe out? As simple as that."

"It's not that simple!"- Stacie said slaming the table that finally gained Amy's attention. "Beca, she likes you!"

"I doubt that stacie, Chloe and I were just friends--"- Beca explain but stavie cut her off.

"Bullshit! Why are you so damn numb!?"-Stacie said raising her voice. "She likes you beca, She's head over heels to you. I can't just ask her out like i don't know that she likes you. She won't agree to it. She won't give me a chance if she still have feelings for you."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No!"- Stacie said like its the most bad idea. "What would you tell her?"

"That i don't feel the same way that she have to drop it off cause i can't lose her as my friend."

"That's going to hurt her."

"Whatever we do will still hurt her, Stacie."-Beca said calming her voice. "If you're right about aubrey, Do you realize how she'll react that her bestfriend likes me too?"

Stacie was silenced by Beca's words. Beca is right, any other way will hurt chloe due to the fact that beca doesn't feel the same way. Even if she managed aubrey to admit her feelings that still won't stop chloe from hurting.

"And you should be there for chloe when that happens."- Beca continue holding Stacie's hands.

"Why my chloe is the only one that's always hurting?" - Stacie asked sadly looking down.

"Because she's a ginger thats a punishment enough"- Amy said earning a glare from the two.

"Just eat, amy! Don't talk! Like ever."- Stacie said rolling her eyes on the blonde.

"Come on, enough of the the drama!"- Amy said "Instead of feeling sad, why can't we just think about another plan to make aubrey admit her feelings?"

This made Stacie's eyes twinkle and beca groan in frustration.

"Fuck you both" - Beca said rolling her eyes.

 **AN: I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT IM DOING. I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO TAKE THE STORY. I continue because JC told me but i really don't know where to take the story. any idea please review and i ill accept anything you guys will say. mwaps**


	3. chapter 3

**AN: THANKYOUUU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEW.**

"So, becs"- Jesse started while stacking CD's at the radio station with beca. She look up and raise a brow at him. "There's this new movie I wanna show you--"

Before he could finish his sentence, beca cut him off. "Jesse, how many times do i have to tell you that i don't like movies." She said exhaustedly. Its getting annoying, she don't like movies and she don't think it's like some disease that needed to be cured.

"This is different Beca. This movie have a nice fresh and interesting new story--"

Beca cut him off again, finishing his sentence. "That it will surely change my opinion and how i see the world of movies?"- Beca rolls her eyes. "That's the same thing you said to me when we watch that bullshit from last time and Im not buying that for the second time."

"Oh, come on."-Jesse pushes but beca keep shaking her head no. Sensing he can't get beca to watch a movie, he decided to drop instead he think of another idea to spend timewith the brunette. "Fine. How about we just go to the bar this evening? I'll buy you a drink. Let's hang out."

"Did i just hear the word hang out?"-Luke butt in before beca could answer. Beca look over her shoulder and smile at luke. Jesse frown, this guy never fail to be just in time and ruin his and Beca's moment. Like he literally shows up from nowhere, jesse is sensing something fishy.

"Hey boss, yeah jesse is inviting me to hang out this evening, wanna come?"-Beca asked, jesse open his mouth to protest but luke answered immediately.

"Ofcourse. It's been a while since I've been in the bar, and we haven't got a chance to hangout, the group of us, so that's perfect!'"-Luke said over enthusiastically, jesse frown not bothering to hide it.

"Cool! Okay 8 at the bar"-Beca told luke."Jesse's treat." She said patting Jesse's arms, who keeps on stacking CD's, not acknowledging Luke's presence.

"8 at the bar."-Luke repeated smiling warmly at beca. "But it's okay jesse i can manage my own, i know you're still a freshman and you don't have that much money."

"Oh no no no, it's totally fine."-Jesse said somewhat insulted by what luke said, there's definitely something in his tone. "Today's my treat so next time can be yours and Beca's."

"Are you sure?"-Luke said in a kind but annoying way and jesse was pissed off. It seems like luke is looking down at him. "Cause you know i would totally understand--"

"Yes, im fucking sure."-Jesse said cutting off luke unable to contain himself. "How is that so hard to believe?"

"Im just making sure so if maybe i have to take a spare money in case your money is short"-Luke shrugged smirking "We never know"

"Oh really?, well then i assure that you can drink yourself to death and i will definitely pay for all the bills."-Jesse said annoyed, clutching his fist ready to beat the shit out of this arse.

"Whoah, stop it guys."-Beca said raising her hand infront of them. Jesse relaxes when he felt Beca's hands on his shoulder. "Luke i assure you jesse can handle it, this guy is rich as fuck"

"Really?"-Beca nodded "Okay then, see you at 8 becky."-Luke said walking backwards to leave before spinning around.

"It's Beca"-Beca groaned.

"Okay. Bye becky"-Luke shouted on his shoulder. Beca rolls her eyes.

"Jesse, are you alright?"- Beca said when luke is finally out of sight.

"I don't wanna hang out with him becs."-Jesse answered avoiding eye contact with beca focusing on th CDs infront of them.

"Why?"-Beca asked. "Come on, he's a cool guy. You're gonna like him"

"I don't give a flying shit if he's a cool guy,Becs. I don't like him, i hate his presence."-Jesse said banging the CDs "He's an arrogant arse."

Although he knows its not just about luke being arrogant, Jesse have a plan, a perfect plan just like in the movies. He will confess his feelings for beca tonight but that plan will be ruined because of an arse named luke. "He's an asshole, Dickhead douchebag fucking bullshit." -He mutter unable to contain himself.

Beca chuckled "I didn't know you hate him that much"- She said surprised how much jesse dissed luke. "If i only knew, i wouldn't even dare to invite him."

"Well, you already did becs."-Jesse piont out. "Now i have to treat and spend time with that arrogant arse the whole night"

Beca could see the disgusted look on Jesse's face when he said that. She cant help but laugh, she didn't know that there's something going on between this two. They used to be cool to each other, she wonder what happen. "Sorry mate"- She said nudging his shoulder "But don't worry, I'll make sure we will both have fun tonight, trust me."- Beca offered a big smile to one of her considered bestfriend, which seems to work seeing the smirk he can't stop from spreading on his face.

Because of that smile , jesse knows this night won't suck , not at all.

@Bella's practice.

"Okay everyone"- Aubrey called to get everyone's attention. When they are all settled on the chairs infront of her, she continues. "There are only 2 days left until the actual competition on regionals, so i expect that you put more effort in participating on our rehearsals." She said looking over everyone but somehow her stare stay a bit longer on beca, who raises a brow at her. She quickly look away and continues. "There will be no more wasting time on work, or school or boyfriends or girlfriends or Partners.… "- She pauses looking intently at them to show how serious she is. "We will focus on our performance so we won't look like a heated mess on stage which im sure we all don't want to happen, right?"-Everyone nodded, and aubrey is relieved. She smiled to chloe on her right before continuing. "Any questions?"

Amy raises a hand and start to speak "There's only two days til the regional's right?" Aubrey nodded, gesturing for amy to continue. "Speaking on behalf of everyone, we are kind of nervous and terrified about the competition. For some of us, its their first time competing so you can't just shake off the fear, so…. " Amy trailed off waiting for aubrey to ask, simultaneously asking for support silently.

"What are you trying to say, Fat amy?"-Aubrey asked, knowing for sure that whatever is on Amy's mind, its not a good idea.

"I think we should release some … you know tension and … maybe hangout a bit?"- Amy suggested, gaining a nod from everyone except Beca and Aubrey.

Before aubrey could react, beca spoke. "No, Amy not tonight, i have a plan"- Beca said.

"What plan, becs?"-Chloe asked.

"Uhmm, its…"-Beca will be in trouble if Aubrey knows that she'll be hanging out with a treble, everyone is looking at her now waiting for her answer.

"Im sure you can cancel whatever that is"-Stacie butt in seeing beca out of words.

"No! I can't, i already promised jess--"-Beca trailed off, eyes widen in shock when she realized what she just said.

"You mean, jesse from the treble?"-Cynthia asked, Beca gave her a look that say she's not helping and Cynthia pick it up quickly sending her an apologetic look.

Aubrey is frowning now, she doesn't know herself if she's angry because of the oath or she's jealous that beca would turn down the Bella's bonding for that treble. _Are there something going on between the two now?_

"Yes, Jesse from the treble." Beca confirm before looking at Aubrey. "But Aubrey before you react about the oath, we're co-workers at the radio station and we were just both invited by our boss to hangout. We don't have a thing and we didn't plan it ourselves."

"That's cool, short stack!!"-Amy exclaim excitedly. "Why don't you just invite your boss and jesse to hangout with us too?"

"But Amy this is a Bella bonding."-Aubrey point out clearly not agreeing on inviting luke and jesse.

"We know Aubrey, but Beca can't be with us if we don't invite them."-Stacie butt in looking at Aubrey with that teasing smirk. "Are you okay with that?"

Aubrey glare at Stacie and breath deeply, whatever's stacie agenda is pissing her off. She was about to say yes its okay, but chloe sensing it , She quickly jump in the conversation.

"No, it's not okay"-Chloe said, aubrey gave her a questioning look. "Like aubrey said, this is a bella bonding so, we have to be complete. "

"But chloe--" chloe cut her off.

"Aubrey, its okay."- Chloe raise a hand to stop her. "We will just invite jesse and luke to join us so beca won't be drag away from us."

Beca and Stacie nodded. "Thankyouuu chlo!"- Beca said smiling at chloe.

Chloe smiled back before announcing

"Okay, 8 at the bar?"

"8 at the bar."-Everyone repeated except for Aubrey, Everyone is cheering happily.

"This is going to be fun!"-Stacie stated.

"Definitely!"-Amy agreed."Even more that we got some hot man candy joining us along with a charming treble" Everyone nodded in agreement , but aubrey just shakes her head.

"Beca is so lucky she's surrounded by two hot man candy at work."-Stacie point out intentionally "If i was you, im going to date one of them and bed the other one."-Stacie wink, everyone agreed again, except ofcourse Aubrey in addition of Chloe.

Beca laugh. "That's only possible if their attracted on me, but that's not how it works" Aubrey and Chloe raised a brow at this. Aubrey panics, she knows that Luke is not just attracted to Beca but he thinks he's inlove with her, its obvious that its the same thing with that treble, _what if beca learn about this? Will she bed or date one them?_

"What do you mean they're not attracted to you?"-Cynthia asked smirking. "That's bullshit!"

"They are so obvious beca, especially that treble"-jessica agreed.

"No guys, We're just friends. Nothing more"-Beca assured them.

"For you"-Stacie said."youre the most dense and oblivious person i know."

"I don't know what you're talking about Stace"-Beca shakes her head.

"You'll know it, later short stack. Just wait and there will be fireworks."-Amy said sharing a knowing look with Stacie. Beca raised a brow at her two Friends confused, She have no idea what they're talking about. And what about fireworks?

Chloe was also thinking about what amy said, there's some deep meaning between those words, ofcourse, what to expect with fat amy. But why does it concern the hangout with luke and jesse? Now she's more than excited for the bellas bonding later, there's something big that will happen according to the fireworks amy said.

While Aubrey? She is pissed off, mind occupied thinking about how amy and stacie pushes beca to luke and jesse and its not sitting alright to her , not realizing that there some meaning on Amy's words.

Stacie smirk at the sight, after this night? 2 down, one remaining.

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long Wait, and sorry if this chapter isn't worth the long wait. Again, im not a writer so idea don't just come to my mind. Thankyou for reading and please review. Have a nice day everyone. All mistakes are mine, english is not my first language.** **What do you think will happen next? What is Amy and Stacie's plan? Any suggestions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 here!**

Disclaimer **: I don't own pitch perfect.**

"Hey becaw!"-Jesse greeted enthusiastically once beca open the door of her doormroom, Beca smirk at him before letting him in. "Are you ready?"

Beca rolled her eyes before going back to her desk to save the mix she's working on. "Youre too excited jesse, it's only 7pm"

"Oh really?"-Jesse said innocently. "Sorry i failed clocks" Jesse drop himself on Beca's bed and hug one of her pillows.

Beca chuckled. "You don't have to tell me that jesse." She said turning off her computer.

"So, luke promised to come by at your dorm and pick you up right?"- Jesse's tone was surprisingly serious. This cause Beca's head to snap to his direction, She raises an eyebrow at him, jesse groan answering the silent question.

"I just don't like his attitude becs."- He said standing up and walking towards the open window. Beca didn't say anything so he elaborate. "Especially his attitude towards you."

"What do you mean?"-Beca asked confused looking at Jesse's back facing her.

"I don't like the way he smile or look at you."-He swallowed, Hard. It's now or never. He turn around leaning by the window to face the brunette. He can tell that beca is confused. "It's the same way i look and smile at you, and i know what that means."

Beca was even more confused now, she had no idea what jesse is talking about. The way luke look and smiled at her bothers jesse, but its the same way he look at me? What that suppose to mean?

"I still don't understand jesse."-Beca admitted. "Don't talk to me in metaphor please, it's confusing me."

Jesse closed his eyes and breath deeply. He slowly open it only to close it again, Beca's deep blue eyes is making him weak. But it's now or never, i can't afford to be outrun by luke. He opened it again but this time he bravely stare intently on Beca's gorgeous eyes, who stare right back at him .

The long silence is bothering Beca so she reapeated. "Again jesse, What do you mean?"

"I mean,"-Jesse breath deeply, Beca doesn't know what to think as of why he look so terrified. "I mean , I li--"

Jesse was unfortunately cut off by the knock on the door, feeling all the confidence he build a while ago came crushing down. He cursed mentally that whoever is behind the door will be sorry. Fuck

Beca stand up to open the door, jesse watch her smirk at the guest before completely opening the door and letting the asshole in. Its Luke, Fuck, this hell of a bastard guy never really failed to kill the moment.

Jesse glare darkly at luke who did the same once their eyes met. Beca notice it so she spoke.

"Boss, why so early?"-She asked sitting down on her bed. Luke turn his head to beca and smile brightly at her, completely the opposite of his glare to jesse. Beca notice it, Luke's attitude is changing when it comes to her. Why is that?

"Oh well, i was hoping that we could talk in private before going to the bar."-Luke glance at jesse before looking back at beca. "But i think I'll just save it for another day."

"Oh, okay."-Beca nodded before turning to jesse. "Jesse, what were you saying a whi--"

Jesse cut her off, he don't want to send idea to luke. "I'll just tell you another time becs, Forget it for now." He look disgustedly at luke.

"Why is he here becky?"-Luke asked looking back disgustedly at jesse.

"I don't know either."-Beca shrugged. "Since you're both here already, let's just go together"

The both of them look unsure but eventually nodded, Beca smile at them who return in with a bigger one. The room was filled with undefined silence before Beca's phone buzzed. She reach it on her desk, opening the message.

It's from chloe,

 _ **Dazzlingredhead** :_ _'Hey becs, let's go to the bar together?'_

Beca gasped. "Oh i forgot to tell you guys." -Jesse and luke stare at her. "The Bella's will join us."

"What!?"- They both exclaimed in unison. "Why!?"

"Calm down guys, sorry I forgot to tell you."-Beca apologize before replying yes to chloe. A disappointed redhead is not something she want to see, even though she already have so much company but she didn't mention it. Then she explained "I was so tired after bellas practice, I fell asleep once i get back to my dorm then I got preoccupied by mixing. I totally forgot about it when jesse came, Sorry guys."

Beca's phone buzzed again.

 _ **Dazzlingredhead** :_ _'Yeah, I'll come by your dorm at 8pm sharp to pick you up'_

Jesse shakes her head in disbelief, Luke isn't happy about it either. "Why are they joining us?" -luke asked sounding dejected. Beca felt sorry, forgetting aboit replying to chloe.

"Should i invite the trebles as well?"-Jesse asked sarcastically, pissed off that his plans for the night are unlikely to be fulfilled. "Is this some acapella bonding?"

"No. Look jesse, luke im sorry."-Beca said "But it just happen that the bellas also agreed to hangout tonight. I refuse but they insisted so instead of cancelling our plans, they suggest that we all hangout together."

Luke and jesse didn't answer , they look away instead, avoiding Beca's gaze.

"Don't you like it, the more the merrier?"-Beca tried. "More girls to hit on, more fun, isn't?"

The boys were silent, unsure what to reply because they are both disappointed that they won't get to solo beca tonight.

Luke were so disappointed, he didn't expect that this will happen. First jesse, then Chloe and Aubrey joining them? Things will be very awkward, Aubrey and him are the only ones who knows about everyones feelings for the brunette. All four them with beca in one place is not the very good sight, he's sure the night wont end without any awkward moment. Not to mention his plan about admitting his feelings for beca before anyone outrun him. _Should i still do it according to plan? Or should i save it for another day?_

While for jesse, everything is fucked up. He knows that Aubrey will likely to block Beca's way because of the oath, the brunette always complain about Aubrey accusing her that she's breaking it. He thought that Luke is his only problem tonight, but he was utterly wrong. This is not good.

The three of them sat in silence until a knock break their train of thoughts. Luke being the closes to the door voluntarily open it. Beca and jesse watch as Luke open the door and his eyes widen.

"Who is it?"-Jesse asked noticing the blonde guy froze in the doorway, but luke didn't answer. So Beca stand up to see it herself.

"Oh"-Beca was also slightly shock to see her new guests. Standing in her doorway was a shocked looking chloe and beside her was a frowning Bella's captain. "Hey Chloe and …Hi Aubrey"

_

Chloe and Aubrey are sitting side by side on the couch at their off campus apartment watching some random tv shows. Chloe glance at the clock and it read 7: 10 so she reach for her phone on the coffee table infront of them and immediately texted Beca.

' _Hey becs, let's go the bar together?'_

It only took a minute before she got a reply.

 _ **Littlebadass** :_ _'Okay chlo, pick me up?'_

She smiled at her phone. Aubrey notice and look oddly at her bestfriend.

' _Yeah, I'll come by your dorm 8pm sharp to pick you up'_

She waited but beca didn't reply, maybe she's already getting ready. She return her gaze to the tv then her phone buzzed again.

Its from stacie.

 ** _Sexaddictleggy_** :

' _Im already here'_

Chloe chuckled. _'at the bar? That's early it's only 7:20'_ she replied.

 _'Yeah, well im just so excited and im in need that i can't wait for another 30 minutes.'_

Chloe chuckled at Stacie's reply.

"What's funny?"- Aubrey asked.

"Stacie, She's already at the bar"-Chloe replied chuckling.

"What?"-Aubrey chuckled too."She's not too excited, is she? It's only 7:20"

"Yeah I told her that but she said that she's in need and can't wait for another 30 minutes."

Chloe's phone buzzed again.

 ** _Sexaddictleggy:_** _'Your going with becs right?'_

 ** _'Yeah, why?'_**

 _'Pick her up and come here right now'_

 ** _'But it's too early'_**

 _'That's better than being late. You know she move like a turtle'_

 ** _'Yeah, but It's still too early.'_**

 _'Come on, join me here. I'll text beca you're coming right now to pick her up.'_

 **dazzlingredhead: _'What? But im not ready yet_**.'

But stacie didn't reply. **_'Stace?'_** -She tried.

"Im going to pick up beca"-She said standing up.

"What? But what about me?"-Aubrey asked incredulously, Chloe's eyes widen like she really Forgot about her bestfriend. "Youre impossible" Aubrey said shaking her head.

"Im sorry,bree."-Chloe apologize. "Come with me, let's pick beca up and let's go together."

"What?"-Aubrey asked, the least she wanted was to be stuck with beca in a car. "No way"

"That or im going to leave you."-Chloe challenged. "You wanna go to the bar alone?"

"Chloe, im your bestfriend!"-Aubrey pointed out.

"I know that bree"-Chloe said crossing her arms. "So are you going with me?"

Aubrey groaned. "I don't know why youre my bestfriend" -She said standing up.

"It's because im awesome"- Chloe said beaming triumphantly.

_

Chloe, Aubrey, Luke and Jesse sat in awkward silence at Beca's dorm. While Beca tries to start a conversation.

"So, Chlo. I thought you're going here at 8pm sharp? It's only 7:30"- Beca asked chloe who's sitting on her bed with Aubrey by her side who's surprisingly quiet. Beca thought she's going to rant about the oath again, seeing jesse at her dorm. While luke leaning by the door and Jesse leaning on the window, Beca was sat on her desk.

"Oh, Stacie said to pick you up early."-Chloe said Snapping out of her thoughts. "She's already there by the way"

"Wow, Really?"-Beca asked and chloe nodded. She checked her phone, there was an unread messages from stacie.

 ** _Sexaddictleggy:_** _'Im already here. Chlo's going to pick you up right now'_

"Oh yeah, she texted me."-Beca said.

"Why are they here?"-Aubrey snap at beca, surprising everyone. "Especially that treble"

Jesse groaned. "Look, Aubrey. Were co-work--"

"Im not talking to you"-Aubrey cut off jesse then she turn to beca with a raised eyebrow.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Aubrey don't be too jealous, They're just here to pick me up. We invited them to join us, remember?"

Aubrey blushed but she hide it by glaring at the brunette before defending herself. "Im not jealous, just concerned about the oath you take."

"Bree.."-Chloe warned.

"What? We all took an oath to never have sexual relations with a treble maker, right?"-Aubrey stated.

"Yeah, but in case you hadn't notice, Luke is also here."-Beca pointed at luke. "Don't tell me you're thinking were doing it three-way" Beca chuckled sarcastically, smirking at the now uncomfortable blonde. Jesse and Luke faces went red and swallowed hard while Aubrey glared at her again to hide her blush, dirty pictures came running on her mind.

"Beca…"-Chloe warned giving the brunette a knowing look.

"Sorry chlo."- Beca said not looking sorry rhe slightest, she stand up. "I think we should go, Stacie is already there waiting for us."

"Yeah, let's go."-Chloe said standing up, Aubrey follows. "Who's car are we using?"

"I think we should use Luke's car"-Beca said. "Is that okay boss?"

"Yeah it's okay, but as soon as possible im warning all of you. Don't puke at my car or else"-Luke warned. Beca and Chloe chuckles but Aubrey rolls her eyes and jesse snorted.

"We're not even at the bar yet"-jesse mutter under her breath.

"Yeah, Don't worry boss"-Beca assured him.

"Okay, I'll get my car then becky"-Luke smiled before opening the door. Aubrey stop him.

"Wait, im coming with you"-Aubrey said and luke nodded before beckoning aubrey out. There are knowing 'ohh' in the room but they ignored it.

"I think we should hurry, i can imagine stacie growing impatient waiting for us at the bar"-Chloe chuckled.

"Yeah, I think we should."-Beca said throwing her arm on Chloe's shoulder. "Let's go jess"

Jesse open the door for them and close it. Walking on the hallway, Beca on the center wrap her arms on Chloe's and the other one on Jesse's.

"This is going to be fun!"-She exclaimed beaming. The people on her arms can't help but smile at Beca's excitement.

"I hope so"-Jesse said smiling.

"Im sure it will"-Chloe said smiling too.

"So Aubrey and luke, Don't they look good together?"-Beca asked smiling on the outside but don't know what to feel inside.

_

 **AN: This is lame, i know im sorry hahahahah All mistakes are mine. Please review, should i continue?** **At first i decided this is going to be mitchsen endgame, but now im confuse. What pairing do you think is better? Help me, pretty please**


End file.
